¿Kagome?
by MagaOscura4
Summary: Fueron tres años en los que Inuyasha ya no volvió por Kagome, haciendo que ella se hundiera en su depresión, cambiando su aspecto y que dejara todo de lado, pero una noche despertándose por culpa de sus pesadillas, encuentra a alguien que ya no quería de nuevo en su vida, ¿o sí?... /Especial de San Valentín/(Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

Despertó asustada en medio de la tormenta que empezó por la noche, otra vez habían vuelto a su cabeza las pesadillas de ese día, donde él prefirió irse con Kikyo…

-"Inuyasha… ¿realmente no me viste, realmente no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí?, ¿Te hubieses quedado por mí?"- Pensaba Kagome sollozando.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto que la hayas preferido a ella? No quiero sentirme así… ¡LO ODIO!- Y después de ese pequeño grito lloró hasta ya no tener más lágrimas, se levantó directo al baño con el fin de lavarse la cara, había pasado tres años desde que Inuyasha no regresó por ella, su cara estaba demacrada por el poco alimento que se proporcionaba, además que había días en los que sólo pasaba llorando, había adelgazado y su uniforme ya no le quedaba apretado, tuvo que comprar otro y por último, su cabello, cuando estaba con él, lo tenía largo y sedoso, pero no fue más de unos dos meses en las que Kagome decidió cortárselo hasta el hombro, pensó que eso la ayudaría a intentar olvidar y seguir con su vida, pero fue lo mismo que nada.

-Kagome, hija, ¿Estás bien?- Se escuchó la dulce voz de su madre a otro lado de la puerta.

-Eh? Te desperté, lo siento, no era mi intención-Respondió desde el baño, secando su cara con una toalla -¿El abuelo y mi hermano siguen dormidos?- Evadió la pregunta de su madre cuando salió de ahí, no quería volver a llorar.

-¡Tranquila, ellos tienen el sueño pesado, y ni un temblor los levantaría!-Bromeó y se tapó una pequeña risa con su mano.

-¡No exageres mamá! – Y también se río, ese pequeño chiste le hizo sentirse mejor. Su madre sabía que cuando Kagome estaba mal, ya no debía seguir diciendo comentarios como "No te preocupes hay mejores hombres" o "Es la culpa de él, que no te supo valorar"… Decirle eso la afectaba un poco más, así que encontró un método con el cual hacía burlas a cualquier persona u objeto, así la veía sonreír un poco.

-En la mañana compré algunos dulces, si quieres, abajo hay algunos chocolates también- Dijo su madre.

-Gracias mamá, ¡creo que me comeré una barra… o dos también!- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, no quería decirte nada delante de tu abuelo, por lo escandaloso que suele ser, pero ayer por la tarde me dejaron una carta con tu respuesta sobre la universidad, está junto al televisor, en la carpeta verde- dijo en susurro, y mirando a todos los lados como si alguien más estuviera ahí.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?- Se enojó y miro con reproche a su madre -Voy ahorita mismo a ver que dice, además que tampoco pensaba en volver a dormir- Comento pensativa mientras se dirigía a las gradas.

-"Mi pequeña, ya está mejorando"- Pensó la mamá con una sonrisa de ternura mientras veía a su hija irse.

-Carpeta verde… carpeta verde… carpeta… ¿Eh? El piso está mojado, ¡alguien entró a la casa!- Dijo apresurada cuando llego a la sala, busco con su mano algo para defenderse del ladrón, y encontró la escoba, se la puso como arma cargándola en su hombro y sujetándola con los dos brazos…

-Eres tan patética- Dicho eso empezó a reír la persona.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué te ríes?- Pregunto asustada, estaba oscuro así que no sabía a donde mirar.

-Estas usando una escoba como arma, de que más me puedo reír, bueno aunque de ti…- Bromeó de nuevo para sí solo y se río nuevamente.

-No te burles de mí, ¿sabes? Si te encuentro puedo romperte la escoba en la cabeza, así que con cuidado, ¿eh?- Dijo segura de sí y con las mejillas algo coloradas de la ira aunque la inexistencia de luz no dejaba que se distinga bien.

-Repito, patética- Dijo con sorna.

-¡Ya está! O te vas de la casa o llamo a la policía- Amenazó Kagome con la voz algo fuerte.

-No grites, luego se despiertan arriba y se arma un escándalo peor- Respondió algo indiferente.

-¿Y por qué te importaría que ellos se despierten?- Estaba confundida, ¿Qué persona entra en tu casa, se burla de ti y luego dice que no quiere despertar a tu familia?... ¿Tal vez un ladrón que se le olvidó como robar? O ¿Era una broma?

-Ya dije, no quiero más escándalo, contigo es más que suficiente- Contestó de la misma manera.

-¿Quién eres?- Bajo la escoba del hombro, ya que ese tono de voz se le volvió familiar.

-¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?- Evadió la pregunta, él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo recordara.

-¿Inuyasha?- Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, cuando dio una vuelta y lo vio sentado en el mesón que separa la cocina de la sala, él estaba ahí de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si todo solo fue un mal sueño y su corazón nunca se rompió…

-Quería disculparme, en todo este tiempo que me fui, yo… no estaba saliendo con Kikyo, mi cabeza estaba centrada en una sola cosa y no quise aceptar lo que sentía por ti, pero aunque no lo creas, te busque en tu casa pero te habías mudado y empecé a hacerlo por todos los lugares en los que creí que podrías estar, y sé que me demoré, pero también, tenía miedo de encontrarte, solo dime… -Se calló un momento para tomar aire y seguir- ¿Cómo le pedirías perdón a la persona que más amas con tu vida? ¿Con que cara puedes verla si fuiste un patán con ella? ¿Cómo me podría acercar a ti, si solo te hice mucho daño?- Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas, él no era para llorar, no le gustaba porque eso era de débiles, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba siendo sincero con ella.

-Todo este tiempo que no estabas, en el que no regresaste por mi…-Sintió como su garganta le empezó a doler -Yo… yo, me sentía sola, aunque tenía a mi familia, no estaba completa, pero tú la elegiste a ella, tampoco no sé si creerte, me duele demasiado todo lo que me hiciste, todo lo que yo hice por ti… Quise ayudarte en todo, estar a tu lado sin importar nada, pero solo creaste dolor en mí, y todo eso fue porque, por…- No estaba segura de decirlo o de como pronunciar esa palabra... ¿todavía lo amaba o ya no?

-Kagome, déjame ahora ser la persona que quiera ayudarte, estaré a tu lado, yo no amaba a Kikyo y cuando me fui con ella, yo no pude perdóname el que no te deje que me ayudaras, tu solo querías verme bien, y te aleje, sé que hice mal... Me fui con ella porque pensé que si la ayudaba al menos así podría aliviar el dolor que yo mismo me provoque cuando te ignoré, Kagome yo… -No sabe en qué momento, pero él estaba delante de ella y con una mano la había agarrado la cintura, solo vio como los ojos de su amada estaban llenos de lágrimas, y ahí notó bien lo corto que estaba su cabello, antes solo se fijó que ya no le llegaba a la espalda baja, pero pudo notar como las puntas rozaban sus finos hombros.

-No lo digas ahora…-No entendió Inuyasha, pero ella continuó -No tengo una respuesta para darte ahora, tengo miedo de decir algo que no sea lo que yo siento, pero tampoco quiero volver a perderte, es confuso… yo… no sé… no quiero perdonarte, pero tú...- Y sus labios no siguieron moviéndose para hablar, ya que él los había atrapado en un beso suave y delicado, algo que realmente necesitaban los dos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Un último intento, te lo pido de todo corazón, no quiero continuar sin ti… ¡Por favor!-Habló con los ojos cerrados y con miedo de la respuesta

-Sabes bien que no te lo mereces...- Bajo la cabeza y la pego al pecho de él

-¡PERDÓNAME! ¡POR FAVOR!-Gritó desesperado -Al menos dime que no me guardas rencor…

Las lágrimas habían parado, ella sintió la desesperación de él, y aunque no sabía bien que hacer, beso su mejilla dejando confuso a Inuyasha con la respuesta que dio, la miró a los ojos y ella habló…

-Mi corazón te perdonó hace años, porque no puedo guardarle rencor a una persona que a la final me hizo feliz- Sonrió de nuevo, estaba feliz, y en su expresión estaba clara- ¿Sabes? Lloraba del dolor que se quedó en mí, el dolor de saber que ya no te vería más...

-...¿Kagome?- Y la abrazó, con toda la fuerza necesaria para no hacerle daño, beso su frente y le sonrió también… Él la amaba y ella siempre lo hizo.

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews con su opinión, además tengo otras historias por si quieren pasar por mi muro a leerlas...! (para fans de Naruto, Yu-gi-oh y DBZ!)

Disfruten su Día del Amor y la Amistad!

Que tengan una linda noche, mañana o tarde!

Anzu Marie


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome P.O.V

Sentí que todo fue más que perfecto, sus palabras, las que tanto deseaba oír, eran más que un sueño, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero fue triste darme cuenta que me encontraba en el sillón de la sala con una cobija, lo más seguro es que mi mamá haya bajado a verme para ver si subí a mi cuarto y me la puso, realmente estoy decepcionada, él no vendría nunca, es muy orgulloso.

-Hija, ¿por qué no sales a despejar tu mente? El día esta de maravilla- Comento mi madre mientras me servía el desayuno.

-Es verdad, creo que tomaré un poco de sol, mi piel está más pálida que de costumbre- Sonreí mientras miraba por la ventana.

Terminé rápido y subí a mi cuarto a arreglarme, me decidí por una camiseta estilo crop top blanca, una falda roja alta y mi cabello lo alisé un poco, algo de base y rimel, realmente quería aprovechar el día, aunque no viera a nadie, pero debía salir, ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

Caminé por exactamente una hora, hasta que llegué a un parque, decidí comprar un helado y por el camino algún libro para liberar mi mente.

-"No entiendo, ¿todo lo de anoche fue un simple sueño?"- Esa pregunta vagaba en mi desde que desperté, no me acuerdo de nada, solo que bajé y encontré la carpeta, pero de ahí no más…

-"Es tan decepcionante"- Suspiré, realmente no entendía nada, y estaba cansada, terminé mi helado y entré a la librería, y que sorpresa que me lleve…

-¿Kagome?- Me dijo al verme –Oh, por Dios estas hermosa, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos?- Me abrazó, ella no tenía la más mínima idea de que me quitó a mi… esto era realmente incómodo.

-Es increíble volver a verte- Dije fingiendo emoción, solo quería irme de ahí lo antes posible.

-Me encantó verte, ¿sabes? Inuyasha todo este tiempo habló de ti, significas mucho para él, ¿Cómo les va?- Me quedé fuera de lugar, ¿me dijo eso?, es decir que, ¿lo de anoche fue real?

-¿inuyasha?, pero él se fue contigo- Dije con voz baja, la herida estaba más abierta que nunca.

-No fue realmente así, él me acompañó por un tiempo, dijo que quería enmendar lo que te hizo, y por eso decidió ayudarme, además Kagome, estoy comprometida, es increíble, ¿no lo crees?- Estaba realmente feliz, pero no llegaba a entender todo, en parte me siento feliz porque lo que pasó ayer, ya que si fue real, pero ¿a dónde se fue?

-Yo, no sé qué decir, pensé que tú y él…-No me dejó continuar

-No, Kagome lamento haberte lastimado, pero todo fue un mal entendido porque ninguno de los dos aclaramos las cosas, yo no estuve con él porque lo amaba, todo fue un momento en el que nos sentimos perdidos, pero después nos dimos cuenta que no era lo que queríamos y decidimos buscar nuestros caminos…-Admitió, sentí su sinceridad y creo que me salieron algunas lágrimas porque me abrazó de repente –Él realmente te ama, nunca olvides eso- Y se despidió para luego salir de la tienda, no sabía que decir, o que pensar.

…

Compré algunos libros relacionados con la medicina, quería tener algunas fuentes porque me alejé mucho del estudio y empezar de nuevo con la cabeza vacía no me resulta bien.

 _-"¿sabes? Inuyasha todo este tiempo habló de ti, significas mucho para él…"-_ ¿será verdad? Pero ¿dónde está?

Baje por algunos dulces para luego seguir con mis estudios, en 3 meses empezaría clases.

…

Sentí un frió recorrer casi todo mi cuerpo, me desperté alarmada sentándome en la cama, pero no sé si mirar a la ventana fue una gran idea.

-Deberías asegurar tus ventanas, puede alguien entrar y hacerte algo- Su arrogancia estaba en cada palabra que decía.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-Fui directa, quería saberlo.

-Bueno, hablamos y después de eso te quedaste dormida, pensaba subirte, pero no sabía cuál era tu habitación hasta hoy- La luz de la luna me dejaba ver lo sonrojado que estaba por hablar.

-Y ¿por qué viniste hoy?- No podía comprender lo que él quería y eso me molestaba, mucho.

-Ya lo dije, no te dejaría sola de nuevo- Sus ojos me miraron, su mirada penetrante me encantaba –Estaré a tu lado, te guste o no- Se acercó a mí con un movimiento rápido y me besó, este era más pasional, buscaba algo más.

Me acostó de nuevo para ponerse encima de mí, sus manos estaban en toda mi espalda, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, realmente quería esto…

-Ahora no…-Dijo en susurro.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba sorprendida del cambio repentino.

-Solo espera, por el momento debes volver a dormir…-Nos acomodamos en la cama, besó mi frente y después de un momento me dormí, estar así era muy cómodo, y creo que no tendría ningún problema en acostumbrarme a esto…

* * *

Datos de la historia:

Será algo corta, ya que no quiero alargarla mucho y poder continuar con otros proyectos que tengo, me gusta como está quedando y fue un pequeño experimento para volver a tener inspiración en la escritura... Me siento muy contenta con esta historia, de las que tengo hasta ahora, esta en mi top 3 de favoritas.

También quería decir que tuve una peque demora en subir el cap ya que perdí por completo mis lentes y escribir en la computadora es difícil por el brillo que tiene, pero ya mañana me dan los nuevos y sigo con esta historia normalmente.

Que tengan una linda tarde, noche o día...

Los Quiere,

AnzuMarie


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha P.O.V

Había pasado al menos 2 meses desde que volví, vengo en la noche a su cuarto, conversamos y después se queda dormida, es realmente una chica hermosa para mí…. Sigo sin entender como pude alejarme de ella.

 _TRES AÑOS ATRÁS_

 _Era un 3 de julio, Kagome y yo habíamos tenido la peor de las discusiones, y todo ¿por qué? La respuesta es fácil… Kikyo._

 _Eran grandes amigas en el colegio, aunque obviamente como eran idénticas, todo el mundo llegaba a pensar que podrían ser hermanas. Y así fue el primer año de preparatoria, ellas salían, hacían compras, cocinaban juntas, tenían pijamadas, pero todo cambio._

 _Ya habíamos empezado el último año, Kikyo había perdido a su mamá, y a su hermana en un accidente de tránsito, su papá estaba muy delicado y no le daban muchas esperanzas, se había quedado sola. Yo entendía ese dolor, porque yo también perdí a mi mamá y más tarde a mi papá, fue realmente duro, pero Kagome estuvo conmigo, aunque yo la alejaba, ella insistía y se quedaba…_

 _Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar de la misma manera en la que Kagome lo hizo conmigo, empecé a acercarme más a Kikyo, todos entendieron otra cosa, y los rumores de que ella y yo salíamos empezaron a esparcirse, pero no me molestaba en nada, los tres sabíamos la verdad, y eso nos bastaba._

 _O eso pensé, no me di cuenta que estaba haciendo daño a alguien que no lo merecía, sé que debí explicar las cosas como eran y no dejar todo a la imaginación de los demás, pero según yo, a Kagome no le molestaba y sabía la realidad, sabía que Kikyo y yo solo éramos amigos, pero ahí fue cuando empezaron las discusiones, los celos sin sentido, y también fue cuando empezó a salir con ese tal Koga…_

 _Se veían felices, y por eso cuando nos graduamos, pensé que lo mejor sería irme con Kikyo, ella aún estaba dolida y además se sentía sola, pues su papá no saldría del hospital._

 _Si, 3 de junio, donde solo le grité cosas que luego a mí me lastimaría, ese maldito 3 de junio donde elegí lo que yo pensé que quería y no lo que mi corazón decía…_

 _No era del todo feliz, pasaba, tenía buenos momentos, lo admito, pero no fuimos novios de besos o caricias, es decir, no pasábamos ni de un abrazo y palabras reconfortantes y ya. Se volvió monótono y cansado y ahí nos dimos cuenta que lo mejor era abrirnos a nuevas cosas, conocer gente que nos llenara y nos hiciera feliz, yo ya tenía a una persona, así que solo debía buscarla._

 _Habían pasado seis meses desde que empecé mi búsqueda por Kagome, se había mudado, y realmente la respuesta más lógica que pensé fue que se había casado con Koga y se fueron de la ciudad._

 _Pero después de preguntar a nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase, e incluso a los vecinos de ella, entendí que solo se había ido del pueblo a la ciudad por cuestión de estudios._

 _El tiempo es cruel con las personas, las manecillas pasan a cada momento y no piensan en detenerse, son las únicas que no tienen piedad y solo miran el presente y el futuro… Seis meses se convirtieron en un año, y si llevaba la cuenta, sería así, 3 años desde que me fui, dos años en los Kikyo y yo decidimos alejarnos y un año en el que busqué a Kagome._

 _Cuando la encontré no sabía cómo acercarme, pensé en dejar un poco de tiempo para analizar las cosas y buscar las palabras correctas para pedirle perdón, pero ya había dejado pasar mucho, y si no lo hacía aquella noche, no lo podría hacer nunca…_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-"Ahora ya estamos juntos y vas empezar con tus estudios para convertirte en la mejor doctora que pueda existir… Soy una persona del asco, y aun así me perdonaste."- La observaba dormir, ella es hermosa y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.

Pero si la miraba más detenidamente, había adelgazado demasiado, su cabello está sin vida, muy seco y su piel muy áspera, sus labios perdieron color y sus ojeras están más marcadas. Quisiera creer que es porque no come, pero cada vez que la veo, se manda una taza de leche caliente con pan y mermelada antes de dormir… se lo preguntaré más tarde.

Kagome P.O.V

Como todas las mañanas Inuyasha no se encontraba, pero se había vuelto normal, estar con él en las noches, y luego que desapareciera por el día.

-Hija, creo que debemos ir a comprar las cosas para la Universidad, ya falta poco y debemos conseguir los libros- Dijo mi mamá mientras entraba en mi cuarto, yo estaba en sentada en la ventana, mirar a la ciudad me hacía sentir bien.

-Lo sé mamá, esta semana me lo has repetido mucho- Esbocé una sonrisa, pero siendo sincera, parecía disco rayado, todos los días me decía lo mismo.

-Entonces vístete que hoy saldremos a comprar lo que necesitas- Cerró la puerta de mi cuarto tras de ella, no podía negarme, pues me dejo con las palabras en la boca, así que mejor agarré una toalla y me metí al baño.

…

Me demoré porque lavé mi cabello, y tenía que dedicarle el tiempo que se merece, pues últimamente ha estado muy dañado.

Salí y me puse un vestido casual color crema sin mangas, no tenía estampados en la parte de arriba, en la cintura llevaba una pequeña correa color café y la falda era de encaje, una ballerinas del mismo color que el cinturón y mi cabello lo sequé y lo dejé al natural, un poco de maquillaje por mis ojeras y bajé a la sala donde estaba mi mamá esperándome.

…

La tarde pasó sin mucho que contar, compré libros, cuadernos, bolígrafos, pinturas, marcadores, un estuche pequeño color rosa pálido y aunque yo no quería mi mamá me hizo comprar una nueva maleta para llevar a clases, fue una pelea interminable en la que yo le decía que no era necesario, tenía la que usé en el colegio y esa me servía, pero ella insistió en que era mejor llevar una nueva, realmente no pude decir más, y terminé comprándola. Era simple, no tenía estampado, era igual en color con el estuche y muy amplia, para llevar mis cuadernos y mi computadora portátil, creo que sí estuvo bien en comprarla a la final.

-Kagome, querida, ¿crees que sería una gran idea llevar pizza para la cena?- Preguntó mi mamá.

-Mmmm creo que sí, además Sota se alegrará mucho- Sonreí al pensar en comer pizza, yo también quería comer algo diferente, además una no come pizza todos los días.

-¡Está dicho!- Comentó feliz- Kagome, adelántate a la casa y lleva las compras, yo voy por la pizza, nos vemos en casa- Me ordenó, me acomodé para coger las fundas que ella sostenía y me dirigí a la casa, después de todo, fue un día largo y cansado…

Inuyasha P.O.V

Estaba caminando cerca de la casa de Kagome, ya pronto sería hora de ir a visitarla, aunque me la encontré antes de lo esperado…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dije mientras le quitaba las fundas que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Ah?... Idiota, no te aparezcas de la nada- La había asustado y su cara expresaba una mueca cómica –Esta bien, estoy algo cansada, he caminado mucho…- Soltó un leve suspiro, no sé si era la noche, pero su piel estaba más pálida, y tampoco sé si era el cansancio, pero solo la vi desvanecerse después de que me dijera eso.

-¿KAGOME?- Grité y solté todo lo que tenía solo para sostenerla y que no se golpeara la cabeza, sabía que ella no estaba bien…

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto... jajaja lo siento, tenía el cap realizado, pero no encontraba en el tiempo para subirlo, deberes, buscar un departamento y clases... es fatal porque es mi último año.

¿Qué opinan? Si les gustó me lo dicen en sus reviews y si no, también para saber que debo mejorar a la historia.

Los Quiere Mucho,

AnzuMarie4


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha P.O.V

Me encontraba en la sala de espera, estaba alterado, exactamente hace una hora que no sé nada de Kagome, su mamá llegó después de unos minutos al hospital, creo que ella está más preocupada, que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí…

-¿Familiares de la señorita Higurashi?- Preguntó una enfermera

-Yo soy la mamá…-La vi levantarse de la silla hacia el doctor, me acerqué cautelosamente y hablé.

-Yo el… ¿amigo?- Dije no muy convencido, y arrastrando cada palabra al pronunciarla.

-¡Inuyasha!- Creo que se asustó al verme, pero su expresión era obvia, no me quería ver en ese momento. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que mi Kagome está internada?- Preguntó enfadada.

-Señora Higurashi, mucho gusto, en volver a verla- Respondí cortés, no quería armar un escándalo ahora.

-No importa…- Bajo su cabeza resignada y se dirigió a la enfermera de nuevo -¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?-

-Mire, ¿ustedes conocen sobre la anemia?- Nos preguntó a los dos, realmente no sabía nada de eso, así que negué con mi cabeza y la mamá de Kagome también.

-Ocurre cuando la sangre no tiene suficiente hemoglobina- Creo que se dio cuenta que seguíamos sin entender y continuó -La hemoglobina es una proteína dentro de sus glóbulos que transporta oxigeno desde sus pulmones hacia el resto del cuerpo. Una causa común de anemia es no tener una cantidad de hierro suficiente. Su cuerpo necesita hierro para fabricar hemoglobina.-

-¿Es muy grave?- Podía ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, es más que seguro que hoy no me preguntaría como es que estaba aquí.

-El desmayó de su hija fue porque su hemoglobina se encontraba en seis, mínimo se necesita diez para que el tratamiento sea más rápido y eficaz, pero para una persona como ella y todos nosotros, debemos tener catorce o quince, para superar la enfermedad- Su forma de hablar era tan natural como si estuviera tomando una orden en alguna cafetería, esta mujer no me inspiraba confianza, pero no podía pedir otra enfermera para que atendiera a mi Kagome.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Mi hija se recuperará pronto?- Y la bomba estalló, sus lágrimas caía por sus mejillas, ver de cerca el dolor de una madre, es lo peor que puedes observar en la vida, porque sientes ese dolor como si fuese tuyo.

-Lo mejor es tenerla en el hospital para estabilizarla, además que necesita algunas transfusiones de sangre, por tal motivo, necesito que me acompañe para llenar unas hojas con los datos de la paciente- Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta por donde había salido la enfermera, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Podré entrar sin que se den cuenta?

-Joven, si quiere, puede pasar a verla- Torció una sonrisa de mala manera

-¿En dónde está?-

-Cruce la puerta, es la segunda habitación del pasillo- Esperé un momento, estaba debatiéndome entre entrar o no, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que ya se había ido.

-"Es mejor ir"- Escuché una voz en mi cabeza, o tal vez era mi subconsciente diciéndome lo mejor que podía hacer.

Empujé la puerta, al lado derecho podía observar por la derecha la ciudad, todo ese lado estaba lleno de ventanas, y al otro lado, los cuartos de emergencia…

-Eres una niña muy terca, eso te pasa por no comer todo lo que necesitas- Dije entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, estaba postrada en la cama, con sueros y un pequeño respirador, su piel seguía pálida…

-¿Tú estabas con ella cuando pasó todo?- Giré asustado, y ahí estaba su mamá, su expresión era neutra.

-Cruzamos caminos, cuando la encontré decidí ayudarla con las compras, y después solo se… desvaneció- Mi voz sonaba muy seria, pero realmente no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Dónde dejaste las cosas?- Me pregunta sobre las cosas y no sobre su hija… esta señora sí que se ha vuelto loca.

-Antes de subirme a la ambulancia cogí todo, y al llegar, en recepción una enfermera se las llevó, pregunte al personal- Respondí sin ganas.

-¿Sabes Inuyasha? No pensé en volver a verte, pero aunque no me creas, si me di cuenta que habías vuelto, en las noches escuchaba que mi hija hablaba con alguien más, y un día te vi entrar por la ventana, no dije nada porque Kagome volvió a tener su alegría y además empezó a comer normalmente, es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, la dejaba pasar sus comidas, yo la excusaba por su depresión así que no le insistía, pero ahora ver a mi hija aquí, en una cama de hospital, me hace dar cuenta de mi error…- Soltó un sonoro suspiro y continuó – Solo podemos estar aquí unos momentos, así que mejor me voy a mi casa, mañana vendré temprano a verla, ¿vas a volver?- Preguntó mirándome fijamente, esta señora sí que sabe intimidar.

-Yo… ¿eh?, ¡Sí!- Me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Entonces, te veo mañana- Asentí en forma de despedida, abrió la puerta y me dijo sin voltearse –Gracias Inuyasha, gracias por haber vuelto por mi hija- Y se fue, me dejó pensando, pero luego lo olvidé.

Me quedé todo el tiempo que pude y después llego la dichosa enfermera a sacarme, besé su frente y salí de ahí, era realmente tarde y no sabía qué hacer, por lo general pasaba la noche en la casa de Kagome, pero ahora, me tocaría volver a la casa de mis padres, mi hermano se fue de ahí cuando yo todavía estudiaba, es enorme y el frio se siente en cada habitación, quiera o no, tendría que volver.

* * *

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales de esta corta y breve historia... así que no se olviden en decirme en los comentarios que les parece o si falta algo o lo que ustedes quisieran que hiciera en futuros proyectos...!

Estoy un poco libre porque no he tenido clases el día de hoy, así que decidí actualizar la historia... Que tengan un lindo comienzo de semana, con todas las ganas y entusiasmo que se merece un LUNES! jajajja xD

Los Quiere,

Anzu Marie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

INUYASHA P.O.V

Llegué a mi casa un poco cansado, todo el camino vine caminando, además quería pensar en lo que le pasó a Kagome y también lo que me dijo su madre.

-Así que si sabía que pasaba en el cuarto con su hija, cada noche…-Dije entre dientes, mientras pasaba por la sala, ahora todo es tan frio y oscuro.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-¡Mamá! Yo quiero que cocines pastel de manzana- Gritó mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, estaba bajando las gradas._

 _-¡No! Siempre haces lo que él quiere, eso no es justo…- Chillé mientras me recogía de hombros y me sentaba en la alfombra._

 _-Se hombre Inuyasha, además mi mamá me quiere más a mí- Me sacó la lengua y se sentó al frente de mí._

 _-No peleen, ustedes son hermanos y deben llevarse bien- Decía mi madre entrando por la puerta del comedor a donde estábamos nosotros –Además mi amor es muy grande para los dos, así que deben compartirlo.- Sonrió de manera maternal y nos abrazó._

 _-Entonces harás mi pastel de manzana, ¿verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo Sesshomaru._

 _-¡No!, ella va a hacer mi postre de frutas con helado- Volví a quejarme._

 _-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- Entró mi papá a la sala, se estaba riendo por lo que escuchó._

 _-¡Llegaste!- Dijimos al unísono mi hermano y yo, a la vez que salíamos corriendo a abrazarlo._

 _-Querido, ¿qué tal te fue?- Dijo mi mamá dándole un beso como saludo._

 _-Pues de maravilla, realmente este será nuestro año...- Nos soltó para luego sentarse y soltar un gran suspiro. -Entonces, ¿será el postre de frutas con helado?- Preguntó volviendo a reírse y yo saltando de felicidad ya que le había ganado a Sesshomaru._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Mi mirada estaba perdida en esa habitación, no me percaté que alguien estaba parado en frente de mí.

-¿Cómo olvidar cuando ganaste y te hicieron tu famoso postre?- Una voz tenue escuche, según yo, no había nadie en esta casa.

-¿Sesshomaru?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté de manera normal, siempre hemos tenido riñas y realmente ya quería dejar todo eso y empezar a llevarme mejor con él.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Inuyasha…-Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y giró su cabeza- Me enteré lo que pasó, siento lo de Kagome-

-Gracias…- No sé quien le dijo lo de Kagome, fue algo imprevisto lo que me acabó de decir.

-Todavía me siento culpable por haberte dejado a ti solo, sabes que no soy bueno con los discursos o palabras de apoyo, pero después de casarme y que naciera mi hija…- Esperó un momento para pensar lo que me iba decir, pero haber… ¿tengo una sobrina? O mejor dicho ¿alguien decidió casarse con él?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado?- Pregunté serio mirando el punto vacío que él veía.

-Yo… hermano, sí, mira, pensé que te quedarías con Kagome y que cuando fuera mi boda yo pudiera invitarte sin problema, pero desapareciste, créeme que no solo fue en la vida de ella, también fue la mía, no contestabas mis llamadas y me culpé, pensé que te habías ido porque yo no pude ser un buen hermano mayor… perder a mamá y más tarde a papá, para mí también fue duro, y me ahogué yo solo, por eso me alejé, me alejé de la única familia que tenía en ese momento, y fue lo peor que hice.- Estaba atónito, nunca en la vida me había imaginado un momento así, pero parece que su ahora nueva familia lo ha cambiado.

-No tienes que pensar así, tuve otros motivos para hacerlo, y al igual que tú, pensé solo en mí, creo que los dos hicimos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos después… pero para existen las oportunidades ¿o no?-Deje esa pregunta al aire, y una risa corta escuché.

-Por eso mamá decía que tú eras la alegría de la casa, cualquier cosa, problema o lo que sea, tú siempre tenías la manía de ver el lado bueno de las cosas- Se puso su mano en el mentón como si estuviese pensando en algo importante- ¿Te acuerdas de tu frase? La que siempre repetías.

-¿En la vida, todo pasa por algo?- Pregunté incrédulo.

-Exacto, esa misma… siempre nos dabas ánimos, cuando perdía en los partidos de fútbol o cuando papá perdió su empleo, siempre estabas tú y nuestra mamá para hacernos sonreír, incluso hasta ahora, tú no guardas rencor y por eso no te fastidiaste cuando di mi intento de disculpas- Se rió un poco más fuerte y me puso una mano en el hombro- Ya veo porque Kagome se enamoró de ti.

-Yo… creo que estamos bien, ¿verdad?- Me quede fuera de lugar con su último comentario.

-Si… ¿mañana visitarás a Kagome?- Me preguntó algo nervioso.

-A primera hora…- Respondí normal.

-Entonces te paso viendo por el hospital para que comas con nosotros, Rin quiere conocerte.- Me dijo mientras caminaba por un lado de mí y me veía esperando mi respuesta, la cual fue asentir mi cabeza un poco sorprendido.-Perfecto, te veo mañana Inuyasha.-

-Espera, quiero saber ¿qué hacías aquí?- Pregunté

-A veces es bueno recordar de donde viene uno, además quería ver si todo estaba en orden.- Y escuché como salía de la casa, ahora si, quedándome solo.

…

SOTA P.O.V

Mi abuelo y yo no teníamos idea de lo que había pasado hasta que llegó mi mamá y nos explicó todo, me sorprendió la razón de que mi hermana estuviera en el hospital, yo siempre pensaba que eso era mentira además que solo era una forma para hacernos creer a los niños que debíamos comer todo.

-¡Sota!- Escuché mi nombre.

-¿Mande?- Grité desde mi cuarto, estaba leyendo un manga y ahí no me interrumpían mucho.

-¿Puedes bajar a abrir la puerta y ver quién es?- Preguntó mi madre.

-¡YAAA!- Y bajé a la entrada, era de noche y esperar visitas a esta hora sería algo extraño a menos que sea una urgencia como lo de mi hermana, pero a veces, solo las personas suelen ser la misma sorpresa para uno.

-¡Buenas Noches!- Dije mirando a la pareja que estaba delante de mí.

-Buenas noches, ¿tú eres el hermano de Kagome?- Me preguntó el chico de cabello blanco, asentí mi cabeza y dije un sí algo bajo, pues no los conocía para nada.

-¿Quién es, hijo?- Habló mi madre mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su delantal puesto.

-Buenas noches señora Higurashi, soy Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y ella es Rin, mi esposa- Tanto mi madre como yo, nos quedamos sin palabra, o peor aún no sabíamos si debíamos dejarlos pasar, pues nuestra mente estaba procesando lo que estábamos viendo.

…

…

Estaba confundido, o así me sentía, pasaron tantas cosas que ya ni sé cómo actuar frente a ellas, me fui a mi antiguo cuarto, este lugar tenía tantos recuerdos, que acordarme de cada uno hizo que mi noche se mantuviera larga, además que esa frase no dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza…

 _-"Ya veo porque Kagome se enamoró de ti."-_

Yo... ¿Estaré enamorado de ella?

…

* * *

Siento la demora. pero aquí sin más, el capitulo de esta bella historia... ya estamos cerca, pues el suspenso viene y eso significa que también el fin de lo mismo.

Comenten que tal estuvo, lo que pensaron al respecto... o como se sintieron con esta historia, pues leo libremente sus reviews.

Los quiere mucho,

AnzuMarie


	6. Chapter 6

INUYASHA P.O.V

Me desperté temprano para bañarme y desayunar sin problema, luego salí hacia el hospital, quería pasar con Kagome…

-Buenos Días, por favor vengo a visitar a la señorita Higurashi- Saludé en la recepción.

-Claro, siga joven, habitación 104 piso seis- Me dijo amablemente la enferme, esta si me cayó bien.

Camine directo al ascensor y presione el botón que quería, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara alguien llegó corriendo…

-¡Espera, por favor!- Gritó un chico moreno, que después de mirarlo bien supe quién era.

-¿Koga?- Pregunté arrogante.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¿A los años?- Me dijo entrando al ascensor- ¿Tú también vas a visitar a Kagome?- Me miró extrañado, como si ir a verla fuera raro.

-Y eso a ti que te importa- Respondí entre dientes.

-Lo siento, pero como estás con Kikyo…-Dejó las palabras en el aire.

-Para tu información, nosotros nunca estuvimos en algo serio- Me estaba hartando.

-Bueno bestia, no es para tanto, además no quiero hacer un escándalo, mi Kagome debe estar esperándome- Y listo, con eso me bastó para lanzarle un golpe directo a la cara y dejarlo noqueado.

El ascensor se abrió y yo salí normal, mientras las demás personas que iba a entrar intentaron ayudar a Koga.

-"Sarnosito, mejor no hubieras dicho eso"- Pensé feliz por lo que hice, después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude golpear ese maldito perro.

Mire los números que tenían cada una de las puertas hasta hallar la que quería.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras abría un poco para que se viera mi cara.

-¿Inuyasha?- Dijo emocionada- ¡Claro, pasa!- Sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Besé su frente, y miré hacia otro lado, me sentía ridículo por haber hecho eso.

-Gracias, si- Escuché como intentaba mantener una risa ahogada, aunque le fue imposible.

-¿Por qué no comías?- Hablé directo, pues quería saber la verdad de su enfermedad.

-Yo…-Soltó un largo suspiro- Realmente durante el tiempo que tú, no estabas, no tenía ganas de nada, no me preocupé por mí, me deje de lado- Bajó su cabeza, yo solo la miré y decidí acercarme, habían muchas cosas que quería aclarar.

-Kagome, ¿tú estás enamorada de mí?- Su piel le dio una mala jugada, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas enseguida…

…

Sesshomaru P.O.V

Rin y yo fuimos en la noche a la casa de Kagome, quería hablar con su familia sobre mi hermano y lo que había hecho además que quería pedirles un favor…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Pasen, están en su casa- Nos dijo la señora Higurashi- Sota, llévalos a la sala mientras yo traigo algo de té- Ordenó al pequeño niño._

 _-Síganme por favor-Esta familia tiene demasiados modales._

 _-¿Así que usted es el hermano de Inuyasha?-Me preguntó la señora, creo que aún no lo creía._

 _-Sí, y disculpe que haya venido tan tarde, pero necesito pedirle un favor- Dije directo, pues tampoco tenía toda la noche._

 _-Claro, díganme en que le ayudo- Dijo mientras ponía su mirada atenta en mí._

 _-Es simple, quiero pedirle que venga usted y su familia a comer mañana por la tarde en mi casa- Rin me apretó más el brazo, temiendo de la respuesta, a veces suele ser algo infantil y dramática._

 _-¿No es mucha molestia?- Me preguntó incrédula ahora._

 _-Claro que no, es más, sería un gran honor que la familia Higurashi almuerce en mi casa- Respondí sarcástico aunque no lo notó, pero si sentí el codazo de Rin._

 _-Entonces, muchas gracias…-Sonrió enternecida- ¿A qué hora y en donde es?-_

 _-No se preocupe, mañana mi chofer va a venir por ustedes como a las dos de la tarde, y la vestimenta es casual.- Dije para que ya no me preguntara nada más._

 _-Nuevamente muchas gracias- Se acercó un poco e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonreí miré a Rin y decidimos pararnos._

 _-No es nada, hasta mañana, que tengan linda noche- Me despedí cortés y salí de la casa._

 _-Que descansen- Dijo Rin cuando cerró la puerta tras ella._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Rin decidió cocinar algo de mariscos y cerdo, ella es excelente para la cocina así que las empleadas de la casa solo le ayudaban cortando algunos ingredientes y arreglando la casa para la tarde.

…

Kagome P.O.V

Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, ¿por qué Inuyasha me pregunta eso? ¿No es más que obvio?

-Yo…- Empecé a tartamudear- Bueno, tú sabes, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde la secundaria…- Miré para un lado, para explicar cómo me sentía era como esos momentos "trágame tierra" algo así.

-….- No escuché una respuesta solo su respiración, así que lo miré a los ojos.

-Kagome, yo también siento lo mismo por ti- Dijo avergonzado mirando a la puerta.

-Inuyasha…- Y así como existen personas para odiarlas, entra alguien para arruinar este momento.

-Mi Kagome, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Era Koga, con unas flores en mano.

-¡Ah, Koga! ¡Qué sopresa!- Dije molesta.

-Así que el sarnosito está bien…-Escuché a Inuyasha hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste bestia?- Alzó la voz, y para que no pelearan decidí meterme.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Koga?- Pregunté como si eso fuera ahorita importante.

-Te traje estas hermosas flores para que adornen este cuarto- Empujó a Inuyasha y se acercó mucho a mí.

-Gracias, no debías…-Estaba algo incomoda por lo que hacía.

-Es que yo si me preocupo, no como otros que te dejan abandonada- Esas palabras hicieron que me sintiera extraña.

-"Cuando Inuyasha prefirió a Kikyo"- Pensé y sentpi la tristeza venir encima de mí.

-Sabes algo pulgoso, creo que es mejor que te vayas, Kagome y yo estábamos en nuestro momento y vienes a interrumpir- Escuché como reclamaba Inuyasha con su voz arrogante.

-Por favor, como si mi Kagome fuese a escogerte a ti, tu tiempo pasó viejo- Yo solo vi, como la mano de Inuysha iba directo a la cara de Koga, pero él lo empujó antes de que lo tocara.

-Esta vez no Inuyasha- ¿Entonces no es la primera vez que se pelean con golpes?

-Te vas y punto final- Se paró derecho y le hizo frente.

-Que Kagome escoja- Me regresaron a ver- ¿Inuyasha o yo?-

-¿Eh?- Estaba incrédula, pero creo que era más que obvio- Lo siento joven Koga, pero siempre será Inuyasha….- El brillo de sus ojos se esfumó y su cara estaba neutra.

-Escúchame bestia, no pienses que has ganado la batalla, no me rendiré, Kagome algún día será mía- Y salió de la habitación algo enojado.

-Discúlpame por haber creado un alboroto Kagome- Lo escuche decir.

Jalé de su brazo para que se sentara en la cama y lo abracé con mucha fuerza, solo con él podía sentirme mejor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, que tengan una linda noche, tarde, o mañana...!

Ya saben, leo sus reviews abiertamente, así que opinen lo que piensen, y además quería saber si quisiera que a futuro creara otro proyecto, dejen sus opiniones para ver!

MOMENTO DE SPAM: EN WATTPAD TENGO UNA CUENTA COMO AnzuMarie4 Y ACABO DE PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA SOBRE CREPYPASTAS, PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTE Y TENGAN ESA APLICACIÓN, PASEN Y LEAN...!

Los Quiere Mucho,

AnzuMarie


	7. Chapter 7

INUYASHA P.O.V

Cuando salí del hospital pude ver como mi hermano me esperaba en su auto negro.

-Tan puntual como siempre- Me reí y mi hermano solo bufó.

-Dije que en la tarde y ya sabes lo que significa para mí la puntualidad- Se subió al carro y lo imité.

Encendió el carro, y fuimos a su casa, estaba un silencio un poco extraño, así que decidí hablar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene mi sobrina?- Pregunté.

-Tiene un año y medio, y se parece mucho a nuestra madre.- El brillo de sus ojos mostraba una alegría incontrolable.

-"Creo que va a ser muy especial conocerla."- Pensé con una sonrisa de medio lado en mi cara.

Fue un viaje un poco extenso, pero al llegar no esperaba ver que habría más personas acompañándonos.

-¡INUYASHA!- Gritó el hermano menor de Kagome, Sota.

-Enano, que gusto verte.- Dije mientras recibía su abrazo.

-Inuyasha, es bueno verte de nuevo.- Saludó el abuelo de Sota, y extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes Señor Higurashi, lo mismo digo.- Sonreí y el abuelo también extendió su mano.

-Supongo que vienes del hospital, ¿cómo está mi hija?- Preguntó la señora Higurashi, que al decir la verdad, no parecía enojada.

-Se encuentra bien, ya está despierta y además que ya tiene un poco de color en sus mejillas.- Respondí algo avergonzado.

-Ahora si puedo sentirme bien.- Dijo soltando un hondo respiro.

-Bueno, ahora que saludaste a tu suegra, te presento…- Dijo Sesshomaru en tono de burla y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Esta hermosa mujer que puedes ver, es mi esposa, Rin.- La mujer se acercó a mí y me saludó con un cálido abrazo.- Y ella es mi pequeña princesa, Izayoi...- Diciendo ya lo último en voz algo baja.

-"Tienes razón, se parece a nuestra madre".- Sonreí y la cogí con mis brazos, es pequeña y su cabello es largo y negro, mientras que sus ojos son castaños, su piel blanca y una sonrisa como la que mantenía mi madre.

-Hola enana, soy tu tío, Inuyasha.- Izayoi me miraba y con sus manitas golpeaba suavemente mi cara.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

-Bueno, es hora de almorzar.- Dije llamando la atención de todos.

Las empleadas empezaron a servir la comida, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y la señora Higurashi estaba en frente de Inuyasha.

-Quise hacer este pequeño banquete…- Rin me miró con una ceja alzada y yo solo tosí.- Mi esposa preparó este banquete…- Tragué en seco y miré a Rin, que ahora tenía una sonrisa dulce.

-"Debo estar atento con lo que digo…"- Pensé un poco nervioso.

-¿Vas a continuar hermano?- Dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Sí!- Dije sonriendo.- Les decía que mi esposa preparó este banquete para ustedes, ya que en nombre de mi familia y especialmente de mi hermano, quiero pedirles una disculpa muy grande a usted señora Higurashi, por todo lo que pasó con Kagome, además que quiero pedirles que demos vuelta a la página y empecemos una nueva historia, claro, si ustedes nos dan la oportunidad.- Miré a Inuyasha para que también dijera algo y él solo se levantó de la silla y con la mirada en el suelo habló.

-Quiero pedirles perdón por mis años de ausencia, no solo a ustedes, también a mi hermano y a su familia, realmente estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que ha pasado, he perdido demasiado tiempo en pensar solamente en mí y no fijarme en lo que realmente era importante, mi hermano y Kagome…- Se volvió a sentar.

-"Esta invitación a comer era para que Inuyasha pudiera disculparse con la familia Higurashi, realmente la que planeó todo fue Rin, no pensé que funcionaría, pero es Rin, ella siempre tiene la razón.".- Pensé satisfecho con lo que había pasado.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por habernos invitado, e Inuyasha, tranquilo, tú siempre fuiste y serás parte de la familia.- Sonrió de la manera más especial que Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo.

-"Ahora sí, una nueva etapa comienza para todos."- Sujete la mano de mi esposa y la miré contento.

-Entonces, por favor, sírvanse la comida, que debe estar muy deliciosa.- Le guiñé un ojo a mi esposa y los demás rieron por mi acto.

…

…

…

Kagome P.O.V

Después de que Inuyasha se fuera, me quedé sola, aún había una hora más para que vinieran las visitas, pero no esperaba a nadie, ya que mi madre dijo que tenía hoy un compromiso y que vendría mañana a primera hora.

Para ser sincera, esta es la primera vez en la que no me siento sola, a pesar de que solo estoy yo en esta habitación, sé que hay personas a las que les importo y que están esperando por mí.

-Mamá, abuelo, Sota e Inuyasha…- Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, me sentía bien.

Tantos años en los que solo decidí hundirme, y en los que no me respetaba a mí misma…

Miro a la ventaba y respiró hondo, ya todo ha mejorado.

-¿Kagome?-…

* * *

Hey! ¿Cómo están?

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que he dejado casi en el olvido esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que ya estoy tomando de nuevo todo esto de la escritura.

Así que espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque como dije anteriormente, será corta, así que próximamente subiré lo que falta y el final.

Los quiere mucho,

AnzuMarie4


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome P.O.V

Han pasado ya tres años desde que estuve en el hospital, ahora me siento mucho mejor, todo ha pasado tan rápido que hasta a mí me sorprende ver que ya paso a sexto semestre de universidad, me faltan dos años más y de ahí el internado rotativo.

-"El sueño de ser médico es realmente muy difícil"- Pensé exhausta, botando el libro de Anatomía sobre mi cabeza.

-Kagome se supone que debes estudiar, no descansar.- Me reclama Inuyasha.

-Exacto, se supone…- Dije con un largo suspiro. Es verdad, pasaron tres años, pero de los cuales han sido los mejores de mi vida. Hace nueve meses que Inuyasha y yo estamos viviendo juntos en un pequeño departamento cerca de mi Universidad. Él también entró a una, pero un año después que yo, y si malno me equivoco, él está estudiando Mecánica Automotriz, no sé porque, si solo destruye cosas.

-¿Sabes? Y si pedimos una pizza, me muero de hambre… Extraño la comida de tu madre.- Dijo en tono melancólico.

-Pero tenemos las sobras de lo que hice hoy de almorzar, ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida?- Dije lanzándole el libro que tenía en mi cara.

-Kagome… lo he estado pensando, y como que estas dos últimas semanas, has estado un poco emocional…- Lo miré entre confundida y enojada y solo lo ignoré.- Ya vez, cualquier comentario que digo, tú lo tomas a mal.- Se cruzó de brazos y se giró.

-¿Por qué tal vez esos comentarios los dices de mala gana?- Dije retándolo.

-No entiendo… No te entiendo… ¡NO LAS ENTIENDO!- Gritó Inuyasha un poco dramático.

-¿A quién no entiendes Inuyasha?- Dije en un tono agresivo.

-Yo… este, ¡voy por la pizza!- Y lo vi salir corriendo por la ventana de la habitación.

-¡INUYASHA PARA ESO ESTA LA PUERTA!- Estaba enojada, así que fui a la cocina por agua y me sentí un poco mal, estaba entre mareada y con nauseas.

-"Solo me sentía así cuando estaba enferma… No otra vez, no por favor…"- Dije caminando a paso lento a la cocina. Pero todo fue tan extraño, que de un momento a otro, solo me sentí como un peso muerto y un golpe que me dolió hasta el alma.

…

…

INUYASHA P.O.V

Kagome ha estado rara estas semanas, me refiero a que está muy emocional, llora por todo o se enoja por todo, además que a veces pasa de estar bien a estar súper cansada, no entiendo que le pasa…

-"Ojala no sea de nuevo su enfermedad…"- Pensé algo incómodo mientras esperaba por la pizza.

-No, porque si ha estado comiendo, mejor dicho, ATRAGANTANDOSE la comida.- Dije para mí.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Giré para ver quién era, y sorpresa de la vida…

-Kikyo… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dije mirándola fijamente.

-Le transfirieron a mi esposo, y bueno tuvimos que mudarnos de ciudad. ¿Y Kagome?- Preguntó con una voz dulce.

-Ella está la casa, yo vine por la comida.- Dije un poco burlón.

-Y bueno… ¿Para cuándo un sobrino de Sesshomaru?- Se empezó a reir y yo me sonroje hasta decir basta. La mire algo enojado y llegó su esposo.

-Kikyo, ¿Qué ingrediente pido?- Se me hizo conocido, hasta que Kikyo habló.

-Inuyasha, él es mi esposo, Naraku.- Lo miré y estiró su mano para saludar, un poco antipático a decir verdad.

-Mucho gusto- Dije saludándolo, él no decía nada y luego vino el señor con la pizza.- Bueno, yo me voy, Kagome debe estar esperándome.- Y me despedí solo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, Naraku era el abusón del instituto al que iba con Kagome y Kikyo…"- Pensé un poco extrañado.

-Que rara que es la vida…- Dije ya último para salir corriendo a la casa.

-Kagome, ya llegué… Es pizza de Tocino- Grité, no recibí ninguna respuesta.- Kagome no te enojes, a la próxima uso la puer…. ¿KAGOME?-

Llamé una ambulancia que no tardó en llegar, cuando estábamos ya en el hospital, llamé a su madre y a Sesshomaru, ya que si pasaba algo, quería que él estuviera conmigo.

-Inuyasha, ¿Y mi hija?- Dijo la señora Higurashi entrando a toda velocidad y atrás de ella, mi hermano.

-Le están haciendo unos exámenes, el doctor dijo que un momento saldría a decirme que es lo que le pasó.- Dije nervioso por la reacción de la señora.

-Yo sabía que aún no estaba lista del todo, ella debe volver conmigo Inuyasha.- Dijo decidida.

-¡No! Ella si ha estado comiendo, y en la Universidad le va bien, no ha pasado nada para decirle que ella podría recaer de nuevo.- Dije exasperado. Sesshomaru puso su mano en mi hombro para que me tranquilizara.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo mi hermano con una voz firme.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos de nuevo en el hospital?- Iba a contestar, pero salió el doctor, demasiado feliz para la situación.

-¿Familia de la señorita Higurashi?- Preguntó el doctor. Nosotros asentimos y nos acercamos.

-Felicidades, la señorita Kagome está mejor que nunca, mejor dicho está en la mejor etapa que puede tener una mujer.- Dijo sonriéndonos. Los tresnos miramos algo confundidos, pero después Sesshomaru habló.

-¿Quiere decir que mi cuñada esta…?- Dejó la pregunta al aire, yo seguía sin entender, el doctor solo asintió con su cabeza y la señora Higurashi empezó sonreír y a agradecer.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa?- Dije ya cansado.

-Supongo que tú debes ser la pareja de Kagome, ¿verdad?- Yo solo asentí y el doctor siguió.- Pues déjame decirte que… ¡Vas a ser Papá!- Creo que fue tanta la sorpresa que Sesshomaru se empezó a reír por la cara que puse.

-¿YO?... ¿VOY A SER PAPÁ?- Mi voz era temblorosa por el miedo, pero después, me sentía tan feliz que empecé a llorar, abracé a mi hermano que también se sorprendió por lo que hice. –Sesshomaru, ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!- Grité feliz.

No hay emoción más grande en la vida, como cuando te dicen que la mujer que más amas, está esperando un hijo tuyo.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ- Grité para luego también abrazar a la señora Higurashi y al doctor.

-"Kagome… GRACIAS"- Pensé mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos.

* * *

Chan Chan CHAN!

Ya se viene el epílogo y daríamos por terminado este fic! Me siento super feliz, así que les mando muchos abrazos a todos los que lean este cap!

Los quiere mucho,

AnzuMaie4


	9. FINAL

KAGOME P.O.V

Todos se emocionaron con la noticia, mi mamá y mi abuelo me traían muchos regalos para el nuevo bebé, aunque no sabíamos si sería niña o niño, ellos ya compraban los juguetes, la ropa y cosas así.

La esposa de Sesshomaru, Rin, me acompañaba a comprar ropa para mí, decía que el embarazo debe ser de lo más estable posible, por lo que buscaba vestidos, camisones o ropa floja para que la usara durante estos nueve meses.

Inuyasha se empeñó en buscar trabajo, y ahora es profesor de deportes en una escuela secundaria. Es muy atento conmigo y siempre le pide a Rin que se quede a dormir cuando él tiene que llegar tarde por las juntas que suelen tener.

Mi hermano sabe pasar visitándome cada día, después de clases, me trae frutas o algún trozo de pastel. Sabe que soy un poco golosa, así que siempre tiene algo para mí.

Sesshomaru no se quedó atrás con los regalos, por ser su primer sobrino, todos los fines de semana trae algo, en especial juguetes y libros infantiles. Películas de Disney, e incluso pijamas muy divertidos.

Siento que es la bendición más grande de toda mi vida, así que lo primero después de que pasen los cinco primeros meses, voy a ir con mis amigas a decirles. Con respecto a la universidad, voy a pedir una licencia por un año, y después de eso, mi madre me va ayudar para que yo termine de estudiar.

La primera vez que me internaron, me dijeron que la posibilidad de tener un hijo era como una en un millón, ya que maltraté mucho mi cuerpo al no darle los nutrientes que necesitaba.

Mi útero no podría resistir el tener un pequeño ser dentro de mí, pero si los milagros realmente existen, creo que debo darle las gracias a Kamisama por este momento, aunque debo tener muchos cuidados, la idea de que en mi interior está creciendo un bebé que es de Inuyasha y mío, es incontrolable.

Me siento tan feliz de poder vivir algo como esto, pensaba que como no podría ser madre, tendríamos que adoptar, no digo que no sea buena idea la de ser padres de un niño que fue abandonado, pero realmente quiero sentir la experiencia de llevarlo en mi vientre.

Caminamos por el parque, juntos como si fuésemos dos adolescentes normales, aunque ahora ya tenemos un poquito más de los veinte y yo tengo tres meses de embarazo, el día es espectacular, el sol no está tan fuerte y el viento es cálido, las flores de sakura ya están diciendo que la primavera se acerca. Me siento realmente completa.

-Inuyasha…- Le digo mientras vamos caminando por el parque agarrados de la mano.

-¿Mande?- Me mira confundido.

-Nada…- Le sonrío y seguimos caminando.

-¿Kagome?-Me llama con su voz gruesa.

-¿Mande?- Repito su respuesta mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada…- Me sonríe e igualmente lo hago, creo que esa es nuestra manera de decirnos "Te Amo".


End file.
